The Pineapple Incident
by EmilyHalpert
Summary: A new friendship is formed...


A/N: No, there isn't any pineapple in here. Except for the fact I was thinking about pineapples and jello and came up with this story.

I own nada, and **WildBerryJam** tells me when I am spelling everything wrong.

* * *

Jim crept quietly into the office. It wasn't even 8, and Pam was surprised to see him. She had just arrived herself – Roy had to get in early (some big shipment was set to go out today), so she decided to use the extra time to catch up on some filing.

"Hey, Jim," she said.

He was obviously surprised; he jumped up, nearly dropping the package he was holding in his hands. "Oh, hey Pam, I was… um…" He couldn't think of a good cover story for why he was there so early.

Thankfully, Pam took over the conversation. "So, what's that?" she said, motioning to the plastic container in his arms.

Jim smiled, "Can you keep a secret, Beesly?" Pam smiled in response – she knew this would be good. "So yesterday, you know how Dwight left early? Well, I stole his stapler. And voila!" He pulled off the lid to the container like he was revealing a magic trick.

Inside was Dwight's stapler – incased in yellow jello. "Jim! That's awesome! How'd you do it?"

"Ah, a magician never reveals his secrets, now does he?" He grinned, turning slightly as he turned to face Dwight's desk. Pam quickly hid her disappointment. She was glad he was including her in the prank, something he had never done before. She just wished he would've told her how he did it. "So, where should we put it? Make it obvious, or hide it?"

"Hide it, definitely." She quickly ran back behind her desk and rummaged through some drawers. "Ah ha!" she declared, holding up a key ring.

"We're going to lock up the jello?" Jim asked, a bit confused.

"Dwight locks his drawers – haven't you noticed?"

"Seriously? He locks his drawers? I didn't even know they had locks."

"Try them."

Jim placed the jello creation on the desk, and leaned down, attempting to open several of the drawers. "He locks his drawers…" he mumbled in disbelief.

"Told ya." Pam jokingly sticks her tongue out at him while unlocking the drawer."I knew there was a reason to include you." Jim smiled, lowering the jello into the drawer. "Now we just lock it back, and wait for the show."

The two went their separate ways, both pretending to be busy, waiting for Dwight to arrive.

When he finally walked in the doors at 8:52, both could hardly contain their excitement. "Morning, Dwight," Pam said casually.

"Good morning, Pamela," he replied. He crossed over to his desk, and began unlocking his drawers.

Pam could hardly contain her excitement; she was biting her lip to keep from laughing. She took her eyes off of Dwight just long enough to catch Jim's gaze. He was holding his hand over his smile, but his eyes were sparkling.

Dwight sat down; here it was, the moment of truth. Both Pam and Jim were watching Dwight out of the corner of their eyes. He reached down and opened his drawer.

"What the hell? Jim! Did you do this?" He pulled out the plate of jello and dropped it on his desk. The entire office was staring at him. Pam couldn't hold it any longer. She quickly covered her mouth and ducked behind her desk. She couldn't believe Dwight's reaction.

Jim glanced at the jello casually. "Whoa, Dwight. Um, looks like something happened to your stapler."

"It isn't funny Jim, its destruction of personal property."

"Um, company property – you don't own that stapler."

"Jim! You ruined the stapler, you have to pay."

"Hey Oscar, can I get three bucks from petty cash?"

"Sure Jim, whatever you need."

"Done. Although, you really should be careful. It can't be safe if your stapler starts growing mold…"

"I will have you know that my drawers are the cleanest in this office. I clean them every week with a special blend of Pinesol and Pledge. You could eat off of my desk."

"Why would you want to eat off your desk?"

"Worker efficiency. If I eat at my desk, I do not need to take time – Jim! Just admit you did this so I can tell Michael."

"I don't know what to tell you, Dwight. It's not my stapler…"

Later that morning, Jim walked up to Pam's desk. "So, did you like the show?"

She couldn't help but grin, "One of the year's best. It had it all – comedy, drama, suspense."

"Two thumbs up?"

"Two thumbs up."

"Sounds about right. Oh well, see you later Beesly. Back to work." He drummed his fingers on the desk and went back to work. Pam watched him sit down, and only then did she notice the piece of paper he had left.

_"use thread to suspend the stapler in the jello container. once it sets, just pull the thread out carefully, and there you go."_

_ps – meet me in the break room in ten. I've got something new on my mind…"_

Pam smiled. She was right. This was the start of something magical.


End file.
